Tu voz en la oscuridad
by SandraWrites
Summary: Escrita para la RivaMika Week 2014 e inspirado por el libro de Jane Eyre, espero les guste!


Caminaban entre la oscuridad, con la seguridad de que nadie podía verlos ni escucharlos. Eren y Mikasa buscaban comida, cualquier cosa comestible que pudiera quedar a los alrededores de la cabaña en la que habían estado escondiéndose por poco más de una semana. Llevaban ya unas cuantas bayas y unos hongos, ningún animal silvestre había caído en las trampas esa noche.

Llevaban fuera más de una hora y Eren estaba más callado de lo usual, se limitaba a caminar detrás de Mikasa, cogiendo entre su chaqueta lo que la chica encontraba digno de recolectarse. Las ramas crujían bajo sus pies, las copas de los árboles se mecían con el viento nocturno, silencio y más silencio.

La pelinegra estaba claramente preocupada, era hora de cambiar de sitio. De nuevo. No podían permitirse ser encontrados por la Policía Militar; aun cuando necesitaran que alguien de la Legión, quien fuera, llegara en su rescate. Levi había dicho que no tardarían en ir por ellos.

-Mikasa- dijo el chico, mientras se mantenía caminando tras ella- tengo algo que discutir contigo

-Por última vez Eren, nadie de nosotros va a ir a Shingashina, déjalo ya- su voz llena de exasperación

-Cásate conmigo Mikasa-

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, incrédula

-¿Qué?

-Cásate conmigo, por favor-

-No digas tonterías, ya es hora de volver a la cabaña- volvió sobre sus pasos y la mano del joven la detuvo cuando trató de alejarse

-Mikasa, yo sé que quieres protegerme, protegernos a todos, pero tú también necesitas alguien que cuide de ti, que sea tu fiel compañero

La joven no contestó, su mirada fija en aquellos ojos verdes, tratando de entender lo que realmente quería decir.

-Te necesito Mikasa, y tú me necesitas a mí

-No Eren, tú quieres a un buen soldado que esté dispuesto a seguirte a un territorio plagado de titanes para llegar al sótano de nuestra vieja casa y encontrar un no-se-qué…

Jaeger bajó la cabeza, incapaz de negar aquella acusación. Escuchó el suspiro de su compañera y la vió seguir caminando de regreso a donde Armin, Historia, Jean, Sasha y Connie los esperaban. Tenía que intentarlo de nuevo

-Mikasa, tú eres la única lo suficientemente hábil como para llevarme hasta el sótano con los recursos que tenemos ahora, TIENES que venir conmigo. Shiganshina está a unas cuantas millas, yo sé que podemos hacerlo.

-Podría estar a 500 metros y de todos modos no iría contigo Eren, no tenemos gas para el equipo de maniobras, sólo nos quedan como máximo 6 espadas y no vamos a abandonar al resto bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Haz esto por mí por favor, sólo esto. A cambio yo seré tu esposo, estaré contigo siempre Mikasa, nunca más tendremos que estar separados y no tendrás que preocuparte más por mí. Sé que eso es lo que quieres

-Me insultas Eren

-Tal vez no pueda darte el tipo de amor que tu esperas pero…

-Ya basta, ya tuve suficiente- se acercó al rostro de él, con furia en los ojos y los puños apretados- No voy a permitir que me insultes de esa manera. Y esta es la última vez que te lo repito, NADIE va a ir a Shingashina

Mikasa se dio la vuelta y caminó, mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y esa sensación tan familiar de vacío y desesperanza se apoderaba de ella. Trató de pensar en algo más…en el plan, debía reajustar el plan. Necesitaban encontrar otro refugio, aunque significara acercarse más al muro María y los titanes…Siguió caminando e ignorando las súplicas de Eren, quien trató de ponerse delante de ella para bloquearle el paso, lo tomó de los hombros y entonces lo escuchó

¡Mikasa!

Esa voz, estaba segura que era Levi.

¡Mikasa, por favor!

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que le dijera de dónde venía ese grito. No había luces, ni fuego, ni humo hasta donde su vista podía vislumbrar entre la oscuridad. Nada. Pero el desgarrador grito inundó de nuevo sus sentidos

¡Mikasa!

Seguro que estaban en la cabaña. Corrió tan pronto como pudo encontrar el camino de regreso, sus ágiles piernas revolviendo las hojas caídas y saltando por sobre las raíces.

-¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Escuchaste algo?

Ella no respondió y siguió corriendo, con el corazón sobresaltado por la carrera y la creciente emoción. Luchó contra las ganas de llorar como una niña, no iba a dejar que nadie la viera así, mucho menos Levi. Divisó la maltrecha cabaña y el miedo la embargó, no había caballos alrededor, ni antorchas, ni ruidos. Algo andaba muy mal.

-¡Mikasa espera!-

Vio salir a Jean, alarmado por los gritos de Eren, espada en mano.

-¿Dónde están?

-¿Dónde están quiénes?-

-El resto de la Legión, cómo que quiénes- registró el rededor de la cabaña, invadida por la desesperación

Todos se detuvieron en la entrada, mirándola como si hubiera perdido la razón. No podía ser, ella estaba segura de que ese grito era de Levi, y estaba cerca; ella NUNCA confundiría esa voz. Se quedó quieta, consciente de pronto que todo había estado en su cabeza. Dio la vuelta y se alejó del grupo mientras sentenciaba

-Haré la primera guardia

Trepó al árbol más cercano y se ocultó de la inquisidora vista de sus compañeros, sólo así pudo dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas. Se sentía como una completa idiota, no podía creer que su propia desesperación y la inmensa necesidad de ver a su superior la hubieran controlado de esa manera. No podía negar que estaba preocupada, muy preocupada. Hacía más de una semana que él los había sacado a toda prisa de la cabaña, prometiéndole que iría a buscarlos (aunque tuviera que voltear piedra por piedra) una vez que pudieran despistar a los de la Policía Militar…

-Largo Ackerman, no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas

-Heichou, yo me quedo, va a necesitar ayuda en caso de que tenga que enfrentarse a ellos

-Esa bola de inútiles que tienes por compañeros de escuadrón necesitan a alguien con habilidades Ackerman, hazme caso por una vez en tu vida y vete. Son tu responsabilidad mientras yo no estoy.

-Pero…

-Iré por ustedes en cuanto pueda, ahora largo

Sabía que no debía haberle hecho caso, maldito enano. Seguro estaba con Erwin y Hanji en el castillo, cerca del fuego y comiendo sopa, mal cocinada y con sabor a engrudo pero sopa al fin y al cabo. Algo caliente y cocido. O estaría bebiendo té con su cara de que todo olía mal alrededor. Cómo extrañaba al bastardo. Una semana sin saber de él y ya se le hacía demasiado, necesitaba la cercanía de su cuerpo cuando entrenaban, la serenidad de sus palabras cuando se enteraba de que se conduciría un nuevo experimento con Eren.

¿Cómo se atrevía Eren a pedirle matrimonio así? Como si ella necesitara de las migajas de su afecto, como si no se mereciera una vida feliz y un matrimonio amoroso sólo por ser quien era y por ser como ella era. No iba a conformarse con lo que Eren le ofrecía: compañía y amor fraternal, mucho menos ahora que ya había probado lo que podía ser el amor…

-Mira Ackerman, hay un búho sobre aquel árbol-

Llevaba rato mirándolo, alentada por la seguridad de que él no había notado su presencia. Se le veía tan diferente, tan sereno y relajado; como si en ese rato de soledad en la guardia nocturna se librara del peso de ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y pudiera ser sólo Levi, el hombre. Le encantaba ese Levi, aún más de lo que le encantaba el Levi que le exigía el máximo de su capacidad física en cada entrenamiento, o Levi el estratega, o Levi el fanático de la limpieza. Amaba a Levi, por mucho que le costara admitirlo. Y sospechaba que él lo sabía, un día mientras recolectaban bayas le había preguntado, así nada más, si él le parecía guapo. Había que ver lo engreído que era, pero hasta así le gustaba.

-Lo siento, yo estaba…

-No hagas ruido o lo vas a ahuyentar

Se quedó de pie junto a él, obviando la breve diferencia de estatura y trató de buscar el punto que él le señalaba…

-¿Qué harías, Mikasa, si no hubiera muros?-se estremeció al oírle decir su nombre

-No lo sé

-¿Te irías lejos? ¿Buscarías ese gran montón de agua del que Artlet no para de hablar?

-Lo dudo, no sería capaz de alejarme tanto

-Me alegro

Se volteó a mirarlo, confundida. Él seguía mirando al frente, a donde se suponía que ella debía encontrar un búho.

-¿Se alegra?

-Sí Ackerman, me alegro. Si te fueras lejos, estoy muy seguro de que me olvidarías…vivirías tu vida, encontrarías un buen hombre y serías feliz.

-Imposible, nunca podría olvidarlo-dijo, sin poder detener las palabras-no olvidaría a ninguno de ustedes

-¿Por qué no lo harías? Eres joven, si esto acaba tan pronto como todos esperamos aún tendrás una vida completa esperándote, una vida alejada de sufrimientos innecesarios- vio que Levi agachaba la cabeza, como si le importara, como si le doliera en lo más hondo la simple idea de que ella le olvidara. Sintió su corazón encogerse.

-He vivido una vida completa aquí, en la Legión. Se me ha reconocido por mis méritos, por ser más que la amiga de Eren y Armin. Personas maravillosas han entrado a mi vida, lo he conocido a usted…-se sintió desmayar cuando él se volvió a mirarla y ella pudo darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Ackerman- negó rápidamente con la cabeza-Mikasa-se hincó frente a ella-Sé mi esposa por favor

Sintió que toda la sangre se le iba al estómago.

-¿Se está burlando de mí?

-¿Dudas de mí?

-¡Pero claro que dudo de usted! Es obvio que se trata de una de sus absurdas formas de hacerme enfadar. ¿Pero qué se ha creído? ¿Que yo no tengo corazón? ¿Que por ser oscura, simplona y prácticamente una niña carezco de sentimientos?- trató de golpearle la cara, pero Levi hábilmente detuvo su puño con una mano

- Te hablo desde el corazón Mikasa, acéptame como tu esposo. No soporto la idea de que me dejes, de que seas de alguien más. Así de oscura, simplona y necia como eres, necesito que seas mía. Como mi igual y mi semejante, como mi complemento maldita sea. Acéptame Mikasa Ackerman, no me obligues a convertirlo en una orden.

Las lágrimas escurrieron, sin que hubiera modo de detenerlas, por su rostro. Levi la sujetó de los brazos, atravesándola con la mirada y ella sentía que estaba a punto de derretirse ahí mismo, entre sus manos.

-Te pido que pases la vida conmigo, tan corta o larga como pueda ser, pero a mi lado

-¿En verdad quieres que sea tu esposa?-le dijo con la voz quebrada, Levi asintió-¿Me amas?-la respuesta fue la misma-Entonces seré tu esposa, Levi

Le abrazó como si al soltarlo pudiera perder la vida.

Estaba segura de que tendría una crisis nerviosa en cualquier momento, necesitaba volver a sentirse entre los brazos de Levi; volver a probar sus labios, empaparse de su aroma. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Estaba vivo y bien? Cada día que pasaba se sumía un poco más en la desesperación, manteniéndose cuerda sólo por el bien de sus compañeros y amigos, Levi le había confiado el bienestar del escuadrón y no podía defraudarlo. Vio a Sasha acercándose hacia el árbol para el cambio de guardia (¿tanto tiempo había pasado llorando?) y cuando se puso de pie para bajar del árbol sin matarse, lo escuchó de nuevo:

¡Mikasa! ¡Mikasa!

Se le heló la sangre y la invadió el miedo más puro que había experimentado en su vida. Algo no andaba nada bien con Levi. Tenía que encontrarlo.

-¿Dónde estás?-le gritó a la oscuridad- ¡Espérame!

¡Mikasa!

Ese último grito le dio la impresión de que venía del oeste, así que bajo del árbol de un salto y corrió hacia donde su instinto, su corazón, le decían que debía ir. Corrió hasta que le quemaron las piernas, hasta que sentía que los pulmones podían explotarle; ya no podía más, pero siguió corriendo. Llegaron el alba y el crepúsculo y ella por fin pudo reconocer sus alrededores, estaba cerca del escondite de la Legión, de esa casita donde habían ocultado a Eren, donde se había enamorado de Levi…y entonces la vió. Quemada hasta los cimientos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y golpeó el suelo con los puños, se quedó así, mientras intentaba recuperarse de todo aquello.

-¿Mikasa?

Era Erwin. Se levantó como mejor pudo y le dedicó el mejor saludo militar que le salió. Hanji y Moblit lo acompañaban.

-¡Gracias a los cielos! Te lo dije Erwin, Levi no los hubiera dejado morir, te dije que estaban a salvo. ¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó la científica

-Muy adentro en el bosque, por lo menos a un día caminando, hemos tenido que cambiar de lugar varias veces ¿Y el cabo Levi? ¿Está vivo?

Hanji miró a Erwin, con cara de alarmada, y el rubio bajó la cabeza.

-Está vivo Mikasa-contestó el capitán- sube al caballo, Hanji y tú regresan al castillo. Moblit y yo iremos a buscar al resto

Sin fuerzas para renegar, Mikasa montó el caballo que le ofrecía Erwin y fue guiada por una muy callada Hanji.

-¿Qué pasó luego de que nos fuimos?

-Quemaron la cabaña. Ni dos minutos pasaron después de que ustedes se fueran. Levi aún estaba dentro, tratando de salvar la información importante

-¿Pero él está bien capitana? ¿Pudo escapar sin problemas, cierto?

Hanji guardó silencio unos instantes, como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras adecuadas

-Eventualmente escapó, pero no ileso

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Supongo que no hay forma amable de decir esto Mikasa, tendrás que disculpar mi falta de tacto. Levi quedó ciego.

La joven no supo cómo debía reaccionar, era demasiado. Su pobre Levi, privado de la vista para siempre, dependiente de otro ser humano que se apiadara de él y le ayudara a ir por la vida con más facilidad. No podía imaginarse el infierno por el que debía estar pasando.

-Ha estado insoportable. No quiere visitas de nadie, ni ayuda de nadie. Erwin ha conseguido que se quede en la Legión, diciendo que ha sido culpa mía que esté ciego. Un experimento fallido es la versión oficial. Así que ahora sólo es el asesor de Erwin y el ermitaño oficial. Sólo nosotros dos hemos podido verle, aún no terminan de sanar sus heridas y necesita que yo las cure, pero ya me ha advertido que en cuanto deje de necesitarme para eso piensa cerrar con llave la puerta y no volver a salir, ya lo conoces…

-Sí- fue lo único que pudo decir

-Escucha Mikasa, yo sé que te pidió matrimonio. Los escuché una noche. No voy a decir nada, así que no entres en pánico. Sólo te pido que te mantengas a su lado, que lo ayudes a salir de esta. Él es un buen amigo y no se merece lo que le está pasando, no te lo pediría si no lo hubiéramos intentado todo ya…

-No tiene que pedirlo capitana, pensaba hacerlo de todos modos

-Sí sabes que no va a ponértelo fácil ¿verdad?

-No pienso dejarle otra opción

Llegaron al castillo bien entrada la madrugada y a Hanji la recibieron con un montón de reportes que llenar y firmar. Uno de los miembros de su escuadrón especial estaba especialmente insistente

-No ha dejado que nadie entre a dejarle comida capitana-

-¿Me estás diciendo que no ha comido nada desde que nos fuimos?

-Este…sí-

Sin ánimos de escuchar más, Mikasa se dirigió hasta la cocina y colocó un poco de sopa, té y unos panes sobre una bandeja. Caminó, sus piernas ya resentidas por la carrera y la cabalgata, hasta la habitación de Levi y trató de abrir la puerta, no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía seguro. Dejó la charola en el suelo, retrocedió y tiró la puerta de una certera patada.

-¿Quién eres y qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?- gritó Levi, en algún lugar del oscuro, muy oscuro cuarto

Mikasa no dijo nada y se dirigió como pudo hacia la cómoda cerca de la cama. Dejó allí la bandeja y buscó algo con que encender las velas. Corrió las cortinas para dejar que la luz de la luna le facilitara la tarea.

-¡Largo de mi habitación ahora mismo! Ciego o no aún puedo patearte el trasero, o mejor, ponerte a recoger mierda de caballo por lo que te queda de vida ¡Fuera!

Pudo verlo, ahora, sentado a la orilla de la cama, del lado opuesto a donde estaba ella. Su torso y sus ojos vendados, los músculos de la espalda tensos y la respiración agitada. Necesitaba mirarlo, sentirlo, besarlo. Prendió por fin las velas y Levi giró el rostro para buscar de dónde provenía el sonido de los fósforos al encenderse. Lo vió ponerse de pie y dar unos tambaleantes pasos apoyándose del colchón de la cama, su corazón se sobrecogió cuando por fin estuvo al alcance de sus manos; pero no lo tocó. No se arrojó a sus brazos como tanto deseaba, sino que se quedó allí de pie, esperando a ver qué haría él.

-No otra vez, maldita sea- suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el colchón, frotó sus sienes con las manos. Ella podía sentir su desesperación, le dolía en el ama verlo tan desvalido, tan triste.

-Deberías comer algo, te estás poniendo muy delgado-

-¡Malditos fantasmas! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¿No se han divertido suficiente con mi sufrimiento? Estoy ciego con un carajo, no me torturen más con la voz de Mikasa ¡Me van a volver loco!

Mikasa tomó una silla y la colocó frente a Levi, quedando lo más cerca que pudo. Sus respiraciones chocaban. Le tomó las manos y las colocó sobre su rostro. Levi dio un salto y ella lo dejó hacer, sus dedos recorriendo sus pómulos y bajando, en un salto de fe, hasta su cuello. Levi tocó la bufanda lentamente, la acarició unos segundos y recargó su rostro contra su pecho

-Por piedad, dime que eres tú, que no estoy alucinando

-Soy yo Levi, no estás alucinando

Lo separó (con dolor) de entre su pecho y se levantó para buscar el tazón de sopa, lo alimentó cucharada a cucharada y conversaron sobre el incendio, sobre el bosque, los miembros de la Policía Militar (¡Asquerosos cerdos, deberían arder en el infierno! dijo Levi cuando ya estuvo más animado) y sobre lo gracioso que era ver a Sasha privada de pan y patatas por una semana. Cuando ya estaba terminándose el té, se quedaron en un tenso e incómodo silencio.

-Mikasa, no tienes que quedarte

-Ya lo sé

-Soy un ciego que no puede ofrecerte nada, tú eres muy joven y muy talentosa como para desperdiciar tu tiempo aquí conmigo, seguro Erwin tendrá alguna misión para ti muy pronto y no quiero que te sientas atada

-¿Me estás botando?

-¡No, claro que no! Sólo que…

-Nada Levi, vas a tener que aguantarme mientras esté cerca

-¿Y cuando vayas de misión?

-Tú vas a firmar reportes y a permitir que alguien te traiga comida y limpie este chiquero que tienes por cuarto

-Estoy siendo serio contigo Mikasa, si no quieres quedarte yo te dejo libre.

-¿Me amas?

-Con todo el corazón, pero no puedo pedirte que cuides de mí

-Entonces no lo hagas. Eren nunca pidió nada y mira lo bien que nos ha funcionado

-Haz favor de no mencionar a tu hermano cuando hablamos de nosotros

-Y tú no seas tan necio. Voy a quedarme y si quieres que me vaya entonces vas a tener que vencerme en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo ¿estamos claros?

Levi sonrió y busco el rostro de la chica con sus manos, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. La besó por lo que se sintieron como varias horas, buscando saciarse de su olor, de su sabor, de su tacto. No quería separarse de ella, pero eventualmente tuvieron que romper el beso.

-Ayer tuve un pésimo día- le dijo en un susurro- Erwin llevó a Moblit y a Hanji a buscarlos en los alrededores de la cabaña por tercera vez Mikasa. Aquí todos juraban que solo iban a encontrar cadáveres y yo ya me estaba convenciendo de que sería así

-Pero aquí estoy, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte

-De todos modos hice algo muy estúpido- soltó una risotada como si le hiciera gracia aquel recuerdo- Abrí las ventanas y grité tu nombre, grité hasta que no tuve voz. Imagínate, el cabo Rivaille gritando en medio de la noche el nombre de una subordinada que está perdida en quién sabe dónde. Me imagino los chismes que deben rondar por el castillo…

-Te escuché Levi

-¿Qué?

-Lo juro, te escuché. Te escuché y corrí a buscarte, así me encontraron Erwin, Moblit y Hanji. Nos salvaste la vida Levi

-¿Y me respondiste?

-Sí, te dije que esperaras por mí

-Y aquí estás

-Aquí estoy

-Y no vas a irte

-Nunca


End file.
